


First Day

by Daniscats



Series: The Incredible Story of Captain Shepard and the Love that Saved the Galaxy! Drabbles and Misc [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats
Summary: In their defense, both Shepard and Liara are in love for the first time.





	First Day

    Private Amanda Cart was taking deep, calming breaths as she waited for the elevator to the Alliance docks. She tried to will her hands to stop shaking. Her first posting after basic Alliance training and she got the Normandy! The Normandy! Which had just defeated Saren and was commanded by none other than The Savior of the Citadel herself. They needed an engineering technician to replace one that was leaving for a family emergency and her scores were high enough to put her into consideration. She just happened to be lucky enough to be on leave on the Citadel or the still open and operating areas of the Citadel, when the call came down.

    Or maybe it was unlucky enough. She only had about an hour's notice to gather her stuff, send a quick note to her parents and report to the Normandy. She hadn't even had time to change out of her civvies and into her uniform yet.  She had bigger concerns at the moment. In three hours time, she was scheduled to meet with her new Commanding Officer. Shepard.

    The woman was a legend. Even before becoming a Spectre and her defeat of Saren, she had had an impressive career. She'd heard rumors that she was a tough as nails CO. Other rumors told of an uncompromising professional who worked 20 hours a day and ate, slept and breathed the Alliance. She never smiled and barely spoke except when necessary if the rumors were to be believed.

    _She's just a human being_!, Amanda scolded herself. _She puts her pants on one leg at a time just like you do. Just do your job and you'll be fine._ Still, if she fucked this up, she could just about kiss her Alliance career goodbye. She took more deep breaths as the elevator doors finally opened. There was a young human woman and an asari on the elevator, who quickly moved apart, as the doors opened.

    Amanda entered the elevator and went to push the button for the Normandy's dock but the button was already lit. She looked at the woman and the asari again. The woman didn't look Alliance. The human nodded at her with a slight grin on her face as she took a position against the wall, facing away from the couple who were on the back wall. Why were they going to the Normandy's dock?  The young woman looked barely as old as she was and both were wearing civilian clothing. Probably an Admiral's daughter who was sneaking onto the Normandy's dock to impress her asari girlfriend, Amanda decided. 

    As the elevator began it's incredibly slow journey up, she again tried to mentally prepare herself. _Just be professional. Show her how much you know your stuff. You were first in your class for a reason. Let her know how much you appreciate this opportunity but whatever you do, don't gush!_

Her musings were interrupted by whispering and giggling behind her. She reached forward to push the button again. How can these damn elevators be this slow? What if the Battle for the Citadel was still happening and she needed to get to her ship?

    She closed her eyes and tried to visualize her first meeting with Commander Shepard. She would stand as straight as possible, walk into the room and give a textbook-perfect salute. Would Shepard stand and shake her hand or just ask her to sit? As she tried to imagine what questions the Spectre would ask her, she heard more whispering and barely-muffled laughter behind her.

   She turned her head slightly to look out of the corner of her eye, not quite able to keep the scowl off her face as she did. She saw the asari bat the human's hand away as the human straightened up and moved her face away from the asari's ear. The asari burst out in laughter but put her hand over her mouth as the Private turned her head more to glare briefly at the couple. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was an Alliance elevator going to an Alliance dock and they were acting like teenagers. She debated with  herself whether or not to inform the guard on duty about the interlopers.

    When the elevator doors opened, she grabbed her duffle and gratefully bolted from the car. She walked briskly towards the open airlock. She was surprised when both the human and the asari strode past her at an even brisker pace. She was even more shocked when the Marine Corporal at the airlock stood at attention and snapped a salute at the women.

    "Commander Shepard. Doctor T'Soni. I hope you have both recovered from your injuries and had a good shore leave?"

    "That we did, Corporal. And you as well, I hope."

    The Private slowed as her legs became like jelly and was horrified as the Commander turned to her.

    "You coming aboard? Private Cart, isn't it?"


End file.
